Different ways of life
by silverbluehues
Summary: Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan, Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world.
1. Dan

**Different ways of life
    **-----------------
    **Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.
    -----------------
    "_" speech
    '_' thoughts
    (_) my short speeches
    *** change of scene or time.
    -----------------
    **Summary:**
    Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan,
    Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world. Let's just take it differently.
    A POV special general fic.
    
    
    ------------------
    POV of Dan:
    Hi I'm Dan, Dan Hibiki, many of you have heard my name, I'm an important part of Capcom's Streetfighter.
    How?? I'm a comedian in this game. I love to make people laugh.I may play as a masochist but I'm not, people
    think I'm crazy. Let them think that, I don't mind. Everyone knows I'm a looser, I never won a match. But I believed I was
    destined to fight Sagat and win. Everyone thinks I don't have anything to do but do clumsy things. But....did they ever
    take it my way? Do they ever wanted to know why I'm like this? My mother died when I was born, my father was killed brutally
    before my very own eyes.I was then 7. I lived with my aunt, a distant relative in Hong Kong. She treated as her son. She was
    a widow. She didn't have money to take care of me. But she tried her best, ruining her own life.
    At the age of 12, I went to a well-known martial-artist to learn the fight. His name was Gouken. He was a good
    man, kind at heart.Teaching the better ways of life and fight by the technic of 'Shotokan'. I met two boys there, a Japanese
    another American. The Japanese one was Ryu, the other one was Ken. I bet everyone knows them. They were Master Gouken's best
    students and they lived with him and so did I. Ryu was great boy. Gentle, caring,polite. He always helped me when I needed
    help. He sometimes even got scolded for the mistakes I did, so did Ken. These guys did so much for me. Ryu even saved my
    life by defeating Sagat the first time I faught him. But that was later, first I'll tell you about my childhood.
    I never wanted anything from aunt, because I knew she couldn't afford it. But the last and the only thing I
    asked for was to let me go to Japan. She did, wasting her money that she saved for so many years. In a snap, it all finished.
    I feel ashamed of myself and I'll be thankfull to her forever.
    Let's head back to the dojo life. Ryu's not the only one who have hidden potential, Ken and I do too. But Ryu
    has way more power than us. He can destroy whole bunch of buildings in a single hadouken.
    One day,when I was 17, I was practicing with a dummy. I imagined it to be Sagat, after some practce I became
    fierce, I punched and kicked it fiercely. And after sometime I somehow launched a hadouken by using both the hands, and it
    ended half destroying the room.
    When Master Gouken came he saw the mess. He suspected Ryu to be the doer since he had that much potential.
    Master punished him by making him stand one-footed under the sun. After hours I couldn't stand it anymore. I admitted that
    I did it. Master brought back Ryu. But he just blamed him more saying that that's what happens when you take someone
    else's blame.
    Master was curious how did I do that, he asked me, I said what happened without telling anything about Sagat.
    But he smelled rage inside me. He mailed my aunt asking about me, and soon found out the air of revenge inside me. He threw
    me out of dojo. I was angry at him, but in the same time I knew he did that for the best.
    "Thanks Master, now I know what you meant".
    After that day, I promised to myself that I won't use my both hands ever. Using them together will cause
    mass destruction, harm to innocents. But after that I found out that using single hand is very weak and can throw a
    short-ranged projectile. But.....a promise is a promise.
    I never went back to my aunt, I knew that she couldn't afford to do anything after all those things she did
    for me. I kept mailing my aunt saying that Master Gouken took good care of me but in the reality I became a fisherman and in
    the same time I started my own martial arts technic, a modified version of 'Shotokan' called 'Saikyo-ryu' meaning the
    strongest technic.
    After the last battle with Sagat, after the victory I achived, I was so happy, I said to Sagat that I achieved
    my revenge and am not the only who now hurt his pride but......he proved me wrong, he stood up and said that it didn't hurt
    his pride, infact his pride was over after his battle with Ryu, he felt ashamed once, but now he is proud. He bowed to me
    and said that he is proud that he had a chance to fight, he...he said that it is an honour to fight me. I felt empty. That I
    lost the battle even though I won.
    But Ryu said few words to me, that...I may have lost but I have also won because I have made my father
    proud.
    sigh Ryu.......he has become just the way the master was. "Thanks Ryu for being such a good friends also thanks to you
    Ken"
    Do you know why I'm so clumsy. Because I want people to laugh, happily, unlike the way I spent my childhood.
    I'm happy that my father is always watching me, and Master Gouken is beside him.
    For the last time, I'll look at the sky seeking my father and my master.and I'll say
    "I LOVE YOU DAD AND THANK YOU SENSEI FOR WHAT YOU DID, I...NOW KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT AND I KNOW THE MEANING OF MY FIGHT."
    ------------------
    "AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE READERS WHO READ THIS AND WASTED THEIR VALUABLE TIME ON ME"
    ------------------
    


	2. Sagat reposted

**Different ways of life  
  
**-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary:**  
  
Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan,   
Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world. Let's just take it differently.  
A POV special general fic.  


-----------------

Kikoken: You asked me how did I come up with this?? Simple I think this way grins Actually it's a bit of my own life but let's forget about that.

To all readers: I'm extremely sorry I don't have any idea about Thai names.

-----------------  
  
  
POV of SAGAT:  


I was once the grand champion of Muwai Thai, I was the champion for 14 years until.......he showed up, a young Japanese boy, who entered the tournament the first time. He was Ryu, the dragon of streetfighters world, the hero of Capcom , I'm Sagat, the fallen tiger. But I'm not fallen as they think. I realised that I was too proud, too proud to be a warrior, too proud to have honour, I think the real honour for the first time was the fight with Ryu, the world warrior. 

When I was young,14 years of age, I lived with my parents in the village. My father was a drunker and my mother was a psycho. I used to steal money for spending it to school. One day I was caught and was badly beaten. 

I used to be bulleyed in school but I never cared. Never cared to beat the crap shit out of them. But when I did.......that was the last mistake.......... 

One day I was walking my way to school but a boy named Jacob stopped me. He pushed me back. He asked for money but I told him that those are for school fees. He and his boys bit me but still I didn't give them. "that's it, I'm gonna get your hand for it" he said, he took a dagger and pointed that to me. To save myself, I took the advantage of my size. I found out that I was pretty strong for an average kid, I bit all of those so badly and so fiercely that I didn't realise that I killed Jacob.

The others got away. The father of the son; Jacob, heard all about him and was driven crazy. He chased me to my house. I ran like crazy, feared everyone, whoever came to my sight. I closed the door of my house, the father; Javarg still outside trying to break the door. I leaned over the door. "What are you doing brat" my father came inside the room. He pushed me by the table "who's at the door?" Before I could warn, he opened the door and from the other side struck the bamboo on his head. He fell to the ground.I hurried towards his room and locked it, I managed to have enough money to spend it for few months. I hurried through the backdoor and ran away from the entire village so as to never live in fear. 

I entered a Muwai Thai training center, which was very cheap and not so well-known,I spent some time learning it while I worked with a farmer. After two years, I entered a Muwai Thai tournament and won from then I was seen in the sights of honour, I was honoured when I was asked from a famous Muwai Thai training center for me to join them, but I couldn't, I didn't have money enough. They understood me but have offered me the greatest offer I could get, they would allow me without any money. They did't need money from me, they even said that they would take care of me. I agreed. and stayed there for three years.Then I left for a streetfghting tournament. A big one, I didn't have enough money but my trainers served me here. I was thankfull to them. I won the first tournament. I was greatly rewarded. But that didn't touch me, what it was that......I was honoured. Fom evey next tournaments I was invited, the hosts had been happy, because many people there just came to see me and they could run better business. After 6 years of winning tournaments, I was titled as the Tiger. I became too proud.

I never met any worthy warrior until a man came to me, he was Gou Hibiki. He was a true warrior, I began to feel uncomfortable with. He brought a son with him. 

As we fought, he damaged my eye in a way that never again I could see with it. I became crazy. I wasted Gou. I didn't realise he was dead, I just kept hitting him. The child yelled "father". That word came into my ears as I realised what I have done. But...........nothing can change. I thought that I'ld have to run away again but my manager said I wouldn't need to, I felt guilty that the murder wasn't justified. And felt ashamed and afraid. How could I?

After more 8 years, I fought his son, a clumsy chump. He was almost dead when a Japanese showed up saying that. He'ld fight me instead of the other. So he did. He gave me a good fight but it was time to end, I tried a very dangerous move on him but couldn't reach him, his ultmate move 'shoryuken' sliced my chest. And since then I had to carry the scar.

I used to hate him; Ryu, I joined one of the most notorious world-wide terrorist organization just to have a rematch with him, what only mattered to me was the honour, I wanted revenge for the mockery of my honour but never noticed that just to have a match I lost severals of innocents lives.I was too proud until he showed me that I was wrong in every facts. I'm not a warrior, I'm too proud to be one. I never deserved honour. But yet I recieved the very last honour of my life, the fight with Dan Hibiki...again.

He showed me that to be a warrior there needs to be a purpose. He had his, to honour his father. And I have mine, but.......what is it? I've not and will not give up fighting til I find out the meaning, the meaning of the fight.......

------------------  
  
"AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS WHO READ THIS AND REVIEWED MY BORING FIC, IF I GET REVIEW LIKE THIS, I'M GONNA GO ON WRITING IT TILL THE VERY END OF THE CHARACTERS I KNOW."   
  
------------------  


****


	3. T Hawk

**Different ways of life  
  
**-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary:**  
  
Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan,   
Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world. Let's just take it differently.  
A POV special general fic.  


-----------------

Please excuse me for my stupid grammatical mistakes. As I said before I'm not British nor American nor any English countries do I belong, mistakes may be possible for me and I'm tryng to reduce them as much as possble. 

To Vammy: Sorry to dissapoint you but I've made up my mind to put him in the last chapter.

To all readers: Please make a list for me of the sf chars, and in sf3 please give me some ideas about them cause I never played it. Please read my bio there's a news.

To Duke: Yes I'll make chapters for Sakura and Akuma, infact everyone from sf2,sfa series and sfz series. Just I'll put them in later chapters.

To tiger: I think I e-mailed you about that yet....yes there will be since I'm a R+C fan too.

What are Red-Indian houses called, are they tents??

Sorry, I don't have any ideas about Red-Indian names too. Sorry for the silly names. 

-----------------  
  
  
POV of T-Hawk:  


I was the leader of my Red-Indian tribe, my name is Thunder Hawk. I had a wife,and a daughter. We lived in peace. Our village was peaceful and no one had any connection with outer world except me and my trust worthy men. I was the one who was responsible for dealing with any type of communication.

One day, we went to the town nearby. It may be the nearest town but it was miles away from our village. I along with my trusty men went to the town. We had a very busy day and we were tired, we slept the night in an inn. 

The next day after many hours of journey, we finally reached the village. No one showed up, there was a deadly silence and I felt something bad has happened. 

As I was moving in I saw many houses burning, many people lying dead. I asked my crew to search for survivors. I made my way towards my house. 

I feared for my family, I just hope they were alright. As I stood before the door, I wouldn't see the dead guards but pray for the best.I ran inside the house. I ran as fast as I could but before I reached the door, I found the door....ajar. _"GOD PLEASE DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM"_ I prayed.

I entered the room. Tears build up in my eyes. **"Welda, Feathers!" **I cried my wife and daughter's name. I ran to them. 

I-I couldn't see the last of them....alive. At least not till death. They remained lifeless. I couldn't tell them that I loved them._"WHY? WHY? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE , WHY? OH GOD!" _

I didn't see the bastard who killed them, but the survivors told me that they called themselves Shadowlaw and the leader responsible for all this was a tall man in a red millitary outfit, the terrorist called him Lord Bison.

I vowed to take down Bison and avenge my family and my people.

For many years I searched for Bison, there were many tournaments held which were heard to be hosted by Bison. I attended them and won but never found him, and never found a worthy opponent to prove my worth. I heard of Ryu, the wandering warrior, he never showed up in any of those tournaments, I thought that if I beat Ryu I'll prove myself strong, but after some years I began to believe he was only a legend. After some months I decided that tournaments won't help, I'ld have to go and search for Bison and Ryu some other way. I met Ken, an Amercan martial artist champion who was heard to be the best friend of Ryu.I fought him, and.......he won. I never imagined him such a strong warrior. I started my journeys throughout the world, there were many to whom I lost and to whom I learned. 

At last I found him.......**"Bison. You'll pay for your sins"**, he merely laughed at me. With all my might I fought him but to him.....I showed of no worth, , he mocked at me, he let me live.....I hate this life, the life which was once for my family and for my people has turned into a nightmare. I understood that to be a worthy fighter I'ld have to give up many things and live a life alone, but.......I didn't have anything, without my family.....nothing, and my family is no longer with me.

For many years I travelled around the world. I fought may battles and won many and lost many. 

I was called one of the best warriors in my village, but I learned that to be the best I'll have to face the best. They haven't seen the beginning nor the end of the world, and that is why I'll have find out better fighter.

I don't know anymore what my life is for, may be for revenge but a mystic fortune-teller told me that revenge is not a path of life. I _will_ have a final fight with Bison and I'll find out why I live. For revenge or justice.......

------------------  
  
"AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS WHO READ THIS AND REVIEWED MY BORING FIC, IF I GET REVIEW LIKE THIS, I'M GONNA GO ON WRITING IT TILL THE VERY END OF THE CHARACTERS I KNOW."   
  
------------------  


****


	4. Rose

**Different ways of life  
  
**-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary:**  
  
Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan,   
Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world. Let's just take it differently.  
A POV special general fic.  


-----------------

Please excuse me for my stupid grammatical mistakes. As I said before I'm not British nor American nor any English countries do I belong, mistakes may be possible for me and I'm tryng to reduce them as much as possble. 

And I'm not good in names.

Here is the list, please inform me about any character in streetfighter that aren't listed here.

Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Dan,Guy, E-Honda, Dhalsim, Sagat, Vega, Balrog, Sodom, Deejay, Cody, Blanka, Zangief, Adon, Rolento, Sakura, Karin, Guile, Fei-Long, Birdie, Cammy, T-hawk, Bison, Rose, Ibuki, Sean, Elena, Necro, Alex, gill, necro, ureil, oro, Charlie, Dudley, Eagle, Gen, Hugo, juni, juli, kyosuke, maki, Makoto, mika, Remi(I need more information about him), Akuma, Twelve, Yun, Yang, Satsui no Hadou (Don't be dissapointed to see a short chap)

This fic is totaly based on my former existing ^_^ fic named 'Destny'. For example in the first tournament before the semi-finals Dan would've won with Sagat.

BTW FORGET THAT DAMN NEWS I SPILLED FEW DAYS AGO, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING HERE. AND I'll BRING THAT 'BLIND LOVE' FIC WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT IN MY HARD DISK.

-----------------  
  
  
POV of Rose

My name is Rose. Everything about me is unknown and I like to keep it that way. Why I am here is because of nature. Nature has it's own way of balance. Balance itself by Good and Evil.

These two things are the once to be balanced among human. I'm here to unite the good once. To find the greatest fighting spirits. 

As evil unite, the world turns into somewhat like hell and as good unite, the world turns into somewhat like heaven.

I'm to search the special spirits among human and see and judge them I'm the mystic fortune-teller to those who seek my help and I'm a nightmare to those who are against the nature, though I do not appear before anyone but Ryu. But I do help them in a way that no one realizes my presence.

I have seen and found many spirits of many fighters, good and bad. The best spirits are of Ryu and Ken, they suprised me with their good heart. Never have I seen such true heart as their. The worse ones are many Bison and his henchmen, Akuma and many have I seen.

Ken, so pure at heart who has discovered the meaning of his very being at such an early stage. He has discovered the meaning of his fight. It has a part of his family....NO!...the fight _is _for his family. I believe that one's loved ones have a long part to play in the exstence of one's being. He has dedicated to protect his family; his wife and son. That _is_ the fight.

Ryu........he is a strange one. Never have I seen so much determination in oneself. Never have I seen such true heart except that of Ken. Ryu is one of a kind. He dedicated his whole life in his belief.....The fight. I don't know the meaning of it myself. But what I know is that the meanng lies within oneself. Ryu has yet to discover it. It is strange that he, after his mentor's death still plays along the part....the fight. He played it so well that I came to believe that the fight was his life until....a woman showed up.Chun Li

Chun li is the worst...worst among the spirits. Destroyed her whole life for a thing called revenge. She is not evil yet the worst, she is a beast who seeks blood of her father's murderer. She understands those who need help. She even understands Ryu than anybody else could....but.......she doesn't understand herself. How can one go on without understanding oneself. Ryu, Fei-Long and many others tried to help her. Ryu understood what it is like to be her, loosing her beloved father for he is also one who lost his own father-figure. Chun Li knew it also that he understood her. He was one of the few who could comfort her, but not satisfy her, noone can. Until....he kills Bison with her own hand but...he is already dead. And nothing can change that back. Why does she fight is not clear to me either, if so revenge then I fear she _is_ the worst. If justice, God bless her and show her the path!

Dan?? That clumsy chump always had a mask on him. But I could see how good at heart he was. He never seeked revenge but to bring honour to his father. Even though he was unsure of himself but he never grew up for blood. He had a painfull childhood. He remembers that and keeps other from feeling like he once felt. This boy has really made his father proud, I wish I could tell him that, but he is not prepared for my appearance. Not yet.

One of the good men seeking for justice is Guy. This Bushin Warrior is a strange one, shrouded with mystery, it is strange that unlike the others reading his mind is hard, he has a cloud surrounding him which keeps me away from him. Even though I barely can read his mind, I believe that his heart is true. His clan has done a great job. He is the strongest in his clan for nothing. Seeking for justice is the best deed and is ofcourse the way of Bushin-ryu.

Edmond Honda...a pure hearted man who always fought for joy, the fight is his joy, he never had any exceptional motivation but to be a pure warrior. He stangely is also following the same path of Ryu, travel around the world and fight for the best.

Professor Dhalsim, unlike me, he was a human but was gifted the ways of nature. He is also playing a part similar to mine. He is seeking the pure heart but let them come to him. He stays in a village near Calcutta and helps the villagers there.

Sagat........he was once a beast who have proven that people can change, at anytime. He is also seeking the true meaning of the fight and has vowed to go on until he finds it.

Sakura, she is blinded by Ryu's flashy moves, but the strangest thing is that how this respect changed into somewhat affection and she is ready to give her life for him. I know she'll understand why Ryu is not teaching her the ways of 'shotokan'. Sakura is a determined girl, I never saw such determination in someone at such an early stage but Ryu, Ken, Ibuki and someothers.

Hmm..Ibuki, she is the strongest after her mentor in the clan. They are proud of her and they should be. She entered the tournament to complete her traning after that she will live a normal life. She is very much determined to complete her training but I'm not sure what her future holds.

Ah! Guile, I almost forget about him. He was close to that of Chun Li. But luckily he has a family to care about. His urge to kill Bison has washed away forever. It took him sometime to realize the position of his family but I'm happy that he finally understood. And luckily not only he returned back to his family but his best friend returned to him. He was alive that was the happiest part for Guile, what can be more pleasant than to have a family to care about and who care for you in return and what can be more happier when you happen to have your best friend back.

And there is the old man Gen. He is one of the strongest fighters in the world. He would have been dead by now but just for his strong will-power to be with his grandsons and Chun Li. Even though he shows less care for the grandsons still one can see the immense love for them in him. This man has a true heart. A pure one. A strong intention of doing good. A purpose of helping. Sadly, he doesn't have enough time in hand. May God Bless him.

Now I'll come to the evil ones, Bison, he never had the right to turn this beautiful world into a living hell. That monster used the darkness of the world to feed him. He used all the dark source of the world to greaten his power. That monster killed many innocents.And for that he had to pay, pay with his life. 

There was another monster, an alien called Gill. This monster called himself God. I don't know what made him think that way but I'm relieved that he realized his mistake soon enough.

And...yes there is this demon who makes me shiver. Akuma....the demon killed his very own brother mercilessly and talk about others, they are like swatting flies without giving care to them. I don't have a clue about the future of Ryu. I gave him choice but....that's it. I can't help him in here, the place where he needs help the most. I just hope God is with him.

Thousands of years....I've been searching for some special spirits, I've found them...but.. .......that doesn't mean my quest ends, I'll go on in search for more spirits and unite them till the end of the world. It's sad to think that these good people will be gone and I'll have to stay, but....everyone has his limits. Besides, I'll be there in time to remember them and prove of their being superior.

------------------  
  
"AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS'

------------------  


****


	5. Guy

**Different ways of life  
  
**-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary:**  
  
Imagine you're Ryu, what's your opinion about your life? Imagine you're Ken, maybe Chun Li, maybe even Dan,   
Sakura or anyone in this street fighter world. Let's just take it differently.  
A POV special general fic.  


-----------------

Please excuse me for my stupid grammatical mistakes. As I said before I'm not British nor American nor any English countries do I belong, mistakes may be possible for me and I'm tryng to reduce them as much as possible. 

And I'm not good in names.

-----------------  
  
  
POV of Guy:

My name is Guy, Guy Hinato. I am a ninja, master of Bushin-ryu technique. I've been raised by my clan, to perform a certain job. A job to protect, help and fight for justice.

I was raised in Japan, but I live in Metro city now. I used to chant few words at every night of my training, still I do them. "Fight is for Justice" these are the words. Bushin ways were very strict, they wanted to make all the fighters of the clan the strongest. But best of all, they were acting for justice. The four words I had to say again and again before I went to sleep. I hated it in those days, but those days did the trick, these four words are stuck inside my head forever.

I've two younger sisters, Hokuto and Nanase and a younger brother named Kairi. They are very much disciplined and I'm proud of them. 

About my friends, Cody, Hagger, Maki and Jessica, they're fine. Cody is a little weird and so is his girlfriend Jessica. I'm really sorry about Cody being set up in a crime scene and I'm trying to help him, but he should've stayed in jail. 

I've more friends besides them......Ryu, his buddy Ken, Chun Li, Guile, Dan and many more.

On particular I want to talk about Ryu, he _is perhaps "the strongest warrior in the universe" _but I'm sure that there is a greater challenge waiting for him inside . 

Ken is a great guy, an honourable guy just as the others. He may be arrogant but he've proved worthy of being a warrior. Chun Li.....she just.......doesn't know where she is headed. Guile....have taken the same path as me but in a different way. A way whose starting was vengeance and has ended as justice. Dan, he may be clumsy but good at heart that....I've understood him a little in these days. 

I share a life with someone, or should I say she is my life. Rena, my wife. She is Maki's sister and was kidnapped by the evil madgear gang. I along with Maki and Mike Hagger went to rescue her and rescue we did. We fell in love after months of going out and so came up the proposal, I was really nervous but my sisters gave me hope.

*Flashback*

"Come one bro, you can do it, don't get so nervous she'll agree to it" said Nanase

"Yes, she'll, I know her better." said Hokuto

"Come on bro, if you can't come over it, how can you make me feel good when I'm in such condition" said Kairi

Giggles and weird look from me 

"hey what's wrong with you guys" Kairi asked my sisters.

"Well...you're funny" said Nanase

"Yes I'm" said Kari sarcastically

Giggles 

"WOULD YOU PLEASE FORGET ABOUT ME AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT he pointed towards me HIM??" he asked

"OH yeah! we almost forgot about him." 

"Yeah let's just forget the whole proposal thing" I advised.

"No way! seriously you're going to ask her today as they started to come near to me" shrieked all of them, hurting my ear.

"But but but" before I could finish, I was pushed out of the door by my sisters.

"You're going to stay out until you propose her" 

I leaned on the door and sighed, I'm not sure how much time was left till her arrival.

Suddenly I froze.

She was standing right before me looking like an angel.

"Re-Re-Rena wha-what are you do so early?" I stuttered.

"Well.....I thought you might need help decorating the house so I was thinking, why not come early?"

"Uh....thanks"

"Well......would you let me in?" she asked

"Oh! sure I moved away from the door " still she didnt get in

"What's the problem?" I asked 

"It must be closed from behind"

"Oh!" I knocked

"NOT UNTIL YOU PROPOSE H-" Nanase screamed

"RENA IS HERE" I cut off

"OH!" they opened the door

"Come in" they let us in...

"Propose whom?" she was curious and maybe (If I wasn't dreaming)....slightly dissapointed.

"Oh! that was y I grabbed Kairi's mouth" 

"Noone" I answered

She seemed to brighten up!

"Yeah, noone, please have a sit" All three of us replied

*End Flashback*

Haha! actually it wasn't like me proposing her, everything was done by them. That's why I don't like them, I LOVE THEM.. 

*Flashback*

All three of them standing behind the door and listening closely to what I said. Ofcourse it was beyond my knowledge.

"Well...um....Rena....um I was just...uh.....I....wanted....t-to...a-ask you if...if you'ld you'ld-" 

I was cut off

"Go brother!" cried Hokuto

Rena turned towards the door. I slapped my forehead. I just hope that nothing wiill be ruined.

"Ooops" Hokuto shut her mouth.

"What's going on?" Rena asked

"Well....I wa-was just going to ask you if-if" 

Cut off again

"He wants to ask you if you would marry him!" screamed Hokuto

"Hokuto!" I yelled

I turned towards Rena fearing what she might answer. 

She was shocked, speechless, wide-eyed and not to mention that she was extremely blushing.

"Re-" I was going to call her out of her state but she cut off

She muttered something.

"huh?"

"Yes" she said.

"YES! I'll MARRY YOU" she replied happily

Now it my time to get shocked. I really didn't expect such answer, I hoped it but didn't believe that she would agree to it. 

"YAY!" all three of them rushed inside the room and started hugging and shaking hands.

"Congratulations! Rena. Congratulations! Brother" all greeted

*end flashback*

There you go, a sweet memory to never to forget.

Much about my life here, let's move on to more important matter.

I can feel auras like a few others can do. Ryu's aura is the brightest but he has also the darkest aura of all. 

Whenever I'm on something big, I feel this strange aura, a purple aura, I didn't see it but somehow I can feel it. I think it has something to do with the fate of the world. 

I'm going to bring down Bison, I'm going to bring him to justice. 

Bringing criminals to justice......This is the code of a warrior....atleast a Bushin Warrior.

"Fight is for Justice" 

------------------  
  
****


End file.
